At the present time breast configuration enhancement is being provided by surgically implanting a sac of fluid between the existing breast and the rib cage to push the visible portion of the breast outward. The implant can only be removed surgically. The presence of an implanted body of foreign material is now a cause for concern and a better method is needed to satisfy the utility defined by an expensive and controversial practice now existing.
It is desirable to depart as little as possible from natural process to achieve desired results and a fluid sac arrangement is natural to the system in the breast. The breast is capable of producing milk, storing the milk and delivering it to the nipples upon demand. This capability has provided a reservoir, related ducts, and a non intrusive entry port needed for artificial enhancement by inserting tissue compatible fluid in the opposite direction. Fluid compatible with the host tissue is essential but the insertion is practical.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a breast enhancement procedure for inserting fluids into the lactiferous duct, ampulla, connective duct, and into the gland lobule.
It is another object of this invention to provide breast enhancement apparatus and procedures to inject fluid into existing holes on the nipples with a pressure limit that precludes the possibility of moving fluids into the blood stream.
If is yet another object to provide procedures for breast enhancement by injecting enhancement fluid into the ampulla by way of penetration of the skin with a needle to inject the fluid into the ampulla for distribution into the gland lobule. It is still another object to provide apparatus and procedure for breast enhancement by introduction of enhancement fluids into the breast by catheter insertion into the natural holes in the nipples and at least into the lactiferous duct
It is a further object of this invention to provide means to close the ducts in the nipples with tissue compatible material arranged for easy removal.
It is yet another object to provide vacuum apparatus to distend the nipple to straighten the lactiferous duct for ease the insertion of a catheter or blunt needle into the lactiferous duct.
It is still another object of this invention to provide means to permeate the breast tissue with vibration to induce fluid distribution within the breast during the installation of enhancement fluid.
It is another object to provide compatible enhancement fluids that are natural to the receiving body and compatible with all body tissue.
It is still another object to provide compatible breast enhancement fluids that reduce the absorption rate of those fluids from the enhanced breast, at least some of which may be autogenous materials.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide apparatus and procedures for the emulsification of air, or other suitable gas, into breast enhancement fluids to reduce specific gravity of the fluids and to provide a mild sustaining pressure to reduce the tendency for the enhanced breast to sag.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of this specification, including the attached claims and appended drawings.